


First Victim

by Danan



Series: The Victims [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Killing, Major Character Death but it's okay because you've only known her for 600 words, Serial Killers, Stalking, There's no gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: Dark and Anti are out searching for their victim.





	First Victim

This would make a perfect shot for a movie, she thought as she looked around. The country girl discovering the Big City for the first time. She felt dizzy from all the people around her. She felt out of place, not used to the frenetic pace of the city. She liked it, being able to do whatever she wanted without thinking of what people may think of her. No one knew her, and she could finally be herself. Living your entire life in a small town had its advantages - she’d had the same group of friends from the age of 7 - but that also meant she was expected to behave a certain way, one that might have suited her when she was younger, but that she now wanted to get rid of.  
She’d decided that for her first night out she would treat herself to a restaurant, and then maybe a drink at the pub. For now she would enjoy her afternoon by visiting as many places as she could.

During the day, she walked a lot, her backpack starting to feel heavier with every step she’d take. When at last dinner time came, she stopped at a random restaurant, glad to finally be able to sit and relax. Eating alone was a new experience for her, but she felt comfortable in her solitude. She liked to observe the world around her, picking ideas for drawings here and there. Like this green-haired man, a few years older than her, eating with another man. They made an interesting pair, one well-put together, wearing a fancy suit where the other had dark ripped jeans on. An unsettling aura was coming off them, but she quickly dismissed that feeling. The waiter came back with her food and she didn’t give the couple any more thoughts.

Once she was done with her food, she exited the restaurant, deciding that she was too tired to go to a pub and she’d better go home and sleep. As she walked, she heard a scream coming from a dark alley to her right. She pondered for a moment of she should go and help whoever was being attacked, finally deciding that she had to do something. Grabbing the pepper spray she kept in her bag - a “just in case” gift from her parents - she ran towards the noise, ready to defend the person. She was extremely surprised when she found out that the alley was empty. It was a dead end, so there was no way anyone could have escaped without her seeing them.

And then she heard a laugh, the kind that chills your bones and leaves you petrified. That’s when she understood. No one had been in danger. The scream she heard was fake. Someone had tricked her into venturing into a dark alley at night - something she usually would have never done. A man stepped out of the shadows, dressed in an impeccable three piece suit. She turned, wanting to run away but was met with the other man from the restaurant, the green-haired one. His right eye seemed to glow for a moment, but the girl dismissed it. She was more preoccupied by how she could get out of there alive. Gathering all her courage, the girl uttered a weak “What do you want from me?”. No answer came. Not in the form of words. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head when the bat collided with her skull. The last thing she realized before blacking out was that the green-haired man’s eyes were definitely glowing, a vibrant green almost entirely lighting up the alley.


End file.
